Naruto of Langley Falls!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Well a what if of my Hero's Reward idea. In this crossover Naruto lives a relatively normal and pleasant life on Earth as an agent of the 'Organization.' His latest assignment. Keep in eye on the Langley Falls branch of the CIA, with a Smith Family his particular target. Even the most normal of places can have the most unusual incidents occurred. Inspired by American Kitsune.


Naruto of Langley Falls

X

NarutoxHarem

00

Story Start

000

Now there is many ways to interpret an after life. Depending on your nature, your measure of sins, and your faith one can carve their path to this afterlife.

The choices of afterlife is bequeathed depending on the realm you herald from.

It also depends on the destiny of the individual.

Some were born to a greater calling. A greater destiny. And through this are afforded choices most are never given.

One such thing was called the Hero's reward.

To have a new life void of the responsibility and burden one had to deal with in their previous life.

And today's tale would be about one such hero.

Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his car a 488GTB Silver Ferrari looking over the latest mission detail he was given.

From this point on he would be investigating a branch of the CIA stationed in Langley Falls. In particular he would be making a doiserre on each of the agents and if necessary either cleaning up the messes as well as eliminating any threats to national security.

Becoming an agent for the nation was the closest occupation to his former life as a shinobi. When given choices the blond had chosen to be stationed here in his youth to be given a chance to acclimate to the world to get a handle on its cultures and technology.

As fun as it was hanging out with fellow heroes and legends in the after life the idea of visiting other worlds was all too appealing to him.

Henceforth he experienced a second childhood and grew up on this place known as Earth.

What stood out was that he was to focus on one family in particular by the name of the Smiths.

There was a recent issue and scare of an unknown virus that occurred their a week ago.

There were far worse places to be stationed than Langley Falls, Virginia. Now it was just a matter of finding a place to stay. Pulling to a stop he got out and changed into something less conspicuous than his normal "business" suit. He put in a simple light blue dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress suits forgoing the jacket and tie so he was dressed in a pleasant matter, but not overly formal like he was going to some event.

While he was given the option to shape himself however he liked Naruto kept to his old identity. Spiky blonde hair that reached to his and light cerulean blue eyes and keeping his bar-like whiskers.

As expected as he aged he retained his body back to his old familiar build topping off at Five feet, ten inches.

Now back into more relaxing clothing Naruto brought out his phone and looked up the address. 1018 Cherry ST, Langley Falls, VA, 23665. That was the only listing of a house available in the relative area of his highest priority target.

The drive continued like normal without too much incident.

Finally reaching some neighborhoods, he strolled by each of them slowly, to find which house was his. With that he was observing his potential neighbors. There seemed to be a melting pot of ethnicity, but the majority of the neighbors were Caucasian.

The concept of race was one of the more unusual and difficult things Naruto had to deal with in this world. There was never a division of race or languages as the people of his world spoke one language and such things as features were dismissed as clan or land features. Even the divisions between the sexes back in his world were nowhere near as pronounced as they were in the culture of this world's humanity.

As he continued to drive he noticed he was getting a lot of attention or well it as more accurate to say people were paying attention to his car.

He arrived to the two story house. It was tan in color and multiple windows indicating multiple rooms on both floors. He pulled into the driveway and began looking around. The grass was going to need work was the first thing that came to his mind.

What to do with the shrubbery? Maybe clear it out? There was also plenty of area for a garden. Maybe a fence to keep the vermin out? He wasn't a fan of stray animals coming around and messing up his hard work.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of loud arguing and shouting. He picked up two distinct voices coming from the back of the vacant house. He made his way over there to see what on Earth was going on.

"You ruined everything?!"

"I'm giving these poor, forgotten people a new lease on life."

He was finally able to put two faces to the voice. One was a nerdy kid with big coke frame looking glasses. He had shor auburn, or at least what looked like auburn hair. He was Caucasian wearing blue jeans, plain black tennis, a yellow shirt with a red button up shirt over that. The boy had to be at least fourteen or fifteen and was about five foot three in height. His voice was a bit off so possibly allergies or a nasal problem?

The other person was female and she was rather beautiful. She share similar facial features in terms of general head shape and dark eyes, but her features were far softer. She had pouty lips that looked rather supple. Gazing down he took in more of her shape with a trim figure with full breasts that were larger than average, but nothing that looked like were ridiculous for her frame. The black cut top she wore showed off her stomach and went with her dark colored jeans showing off her hips and from what he could see round ass and toned legs.

Her voice was a pleasant mixture of strength and independence.

Though these two were arguing their were other people there. He was disgusted to see their were bums fighting. Homeless men fighting for not only money but clothing as well. Those poor people looked not only ill but underfed as well and the smell as well. The smell of unbathed flesh, puke, and rotten food could turn a stomach.

"So does anyone want to explain what's going on, on my property?" He finally spoke up gathering everyone's attention.

"Your property?! You must be mistaken because my mom said this house was vacant for a long time!"

For whatever reason the boy seemed angry about something and Naruto decided to let it go. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure it was something with homeless.

Removing the folder of official documents he pulled out Naruto brought out some forms. "These are official documents I had faxed over with regards of me obtaining the deed to this house making me the owner of this property. I'm going to have to ask you all to leave or I will have to get the authorities involved." The two teenagers seemed horrified at this.

"Wait! Sir I know this is your property, but you can't kick these people out! Not just yet! There must be some sort of compromise we should come too." She didn't know what she expected. Legally the man could ask them to leave and their was nothing they could do. In all honesty she didn't know many or if anyone at all willing to put up with what she was asking.

"First of all, before we continue this conversation what is your name?" He might as well know the name of the person he was speaking with if he was going to bother negotiating.

"Hayley Smith sir. The dork over there is my brother Steve."

"Hey!" Steve said indignantly.

"Okay, Hayley, I want to know what's going on. Why are these people here? Why are you two over here?"

"Well I thought this house was never gonna be sold, so I turned it into a homeless shelter for the needy." Hayley shyly answered him. Normally Hayley was more confrontational and confident but the man before her was hard to get a read off of. It was kind of intimating and it didn't hurt that he was attractive.

"While your intentions may have been noble I can't exactly approve of this. Especially seeing the condition they ended up in." This many homeless usually always sparked issues. Varying degrees of hunger, mental illness, and clashing personalities were only going to lead to bloodshed, a spread of illness, or even crime if they started harassing the other locals.

"Please sir! Just let them stay a little longer, that's all I ask!" Hayley begged him.

"I'll give you a week to contact the proper advocates and find someone who can get them to the appropriate shelters."

"Deal! You won't regret this!"

The way the girl's eyes lit up for whatever reason did not put Naruto at ease.

* * *

A week had passed with Naruto staying at a hotel while he got all the arrangements in order. His furniture would be arriving soon and as for the matter of plumbing and all that he could take care of it himself. The only actual service he would have to outsource would be for an electrician.

Yeah, it turned out he definitely regretted it, he should of listened to his gut feeling, because exactly that week, this Steve and his father who goes by the name Stan decided to host a homeless brawl and was even getting money for it, in his own backyard!

When he arrived back at his future home he know understood why this family in particular he needed to watch.

Stan Smith was fucking insane. How could this man, a CIA agent degrade himself with bum fighting?

This was one of Deputy Director Bullocks top agent? The only thing that made the whole issue worth it was meeting the lovely woman who sold him the house over the phone.

The fact she was the mother of the two teenagers he met the previous week was surprising due to her youthfulness. The phrase 'she got it from her mama' was never more apt as Francine was similar in Hayley in body shape but more. Her breasts were large and quite prominent which was kind of hard not to gaze at the moment he met her.

She had full lips and soft blue eyes that shined a bit naturally. She was taller with her daughter with longer legs dressed professionally with a dress shirt, cream colored business pants, black jacket, and an ascot with heeled shoes to complete her ensemble.

Francine proved to be very pleasant and sweet. He couldn't remember anyone who just seemed to exhume cheer.

He had as of yet to fully formed his opinions on the family. It would take time before he could make a conclusion as a first impression is not always the end all thing someone should base their assumption on a person is. People who did so are short-sighted and foolish to do so.

People rarely used their brains and considered the moment you met that person they could have been betrayed, almost killed, or lost a loved one so Naruto always withhold judgement until spending time to get to know them.

Right now he only had preliminary thoughts.

Stan: A bit-short sighted. Prone to throwing himself into things and a propensity for violence.

Steve: Typical Teenager. Wanna be hustler. A liking towards money. Nothing too off putting yet.

Hayley: Very caring. Advocate for social issues. Very Liberal. She was still rather nice but yet nothing else to really peg her.

Francine: Sweet and so far intelligent. Very cheerful and driven.

Either way he found himself having to handle the issue himself calling the proper people to handle this situation.

The advocates for homeless of course rushed right over. Things were touch and go because of how mentally unhinged some of the homeless were, but the advocates seemed able to masterfully used deescalation tactics to a degree to get most of the homeless to go along without much incident.

Surprisingly enough no one got shot despite the police also coming onto the scene though a few homeless had to be brought down since they just flipped their shit. Hopefully they would get the mental and medically care they needed.

With the source of their illegal income gone Stan and Steve bailed leaving Naruto to clean up the mess left behind. The only one to stay behind was Hayley as Francine was of course on the clock and couldn't ignore her prior engagements.

"You know you didn't have to stick around and help me Miss Smith. I'm pretty sure they're other things you would prefer to be doing then inhaling homeless funk."

"Its no trouble. I should have fought harder to stop my dad and brother from doing this. It wasn't right for them to leave your house trashed like this. And please, call me Hayley."

"Well then Hayley thanks again." He said wiping his brow as the last of the wrapped trash was deposited into the trash can. He was going to have to buy a lot of spray to cover up this funk. "Still, I would be remiss if you didn't let me thank you. Would you mind if I could take you out for lunch sometime to say my thanks?"

"Oh,"Hayley couldn't help the pink that dust her cheeks. The offering was rather flattering. She indeed feel this man was intriguing and had proven it so by being able to keep up with her in their discussion about issues like this and how government plans could be more efficient to help people in need. It also helped that he was able to keep his gaze above her neck line. "Well I would love too. What time?"

"Saturday at Two P.M.? That sounds alright to you?"

"That would be alright by me." She replied trying to repress the little jolt of happiness to avoid embarrassing herself.

"Anyway," He took a notice of the time. "It is getting late. Why don't you let me escort you home? It seems like a nice neighborhood, but you never know with how crazy people are these days."

"Why thank you." She replied as he opened the door for her. "Just let me grab my things from the counter." Once more he got the door for her. It was becoming increasingly difficult to find a man who was a genetleman and not a push-over nowadays.

While not the usual way of handling assignments something was telling Naruto he was going to be dealing with quite the adventure.


End file.
